The Meaning of a Ring
by Erisabeisuu
Summary: What if rings had a special meaning in Court? What if Mel knew right away what it meant to receive one? And what would happen if she wasn't so adverse to the idea?


_**AN: Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN! Okay so I own a copy of the book, but even it's falling apart and is being held together by clear packing tape. But that just goes to show how many times I've read it and how much I love it! It's Sherwood's Sandbox she just let's me play in it I swear!**_

_**Okay this is a half-story half-drabble that I came up with hope it makes sense, and anything not changed here is the same as in the book. Excepting the chain of events stuff so if you get confused I will answer any questions all you have to do is send me a message.**_

Mel looked at the ring in shock. She had been reading not two days ago about the meaning of sending or receiving a ring that one's self had not commissioned of bought for one's own self. To send a ring to another was to declare that you bound one's self to another the receiver of the ring. A silent declaration of purest love. To show that no matter the course or actions or one's station throughout one's own life that they were hopelessly lost without their love whom would wear the ring. The never-ending circle that was as inescapable as the love that was felt, and symbolized by the ring, and that could never be broken.

Who in their right mind would ever truly wish to bind themselves to her? A backwater ignorant country hick that knew next to nothing about court life? She looked up at Mora as she stepped into the room with a tray of tea, she noticed immediately when the maid noticed the ring as her eyes widened before she could stop them. Turning back to the ring she drifted into her thoughts before turning back to the silent maid, "You can return something to the sender correct?"

Mora silently noted that the Countess wasn't saying to return the ring, and that her tone suggested that she give a favorable answer rather than saying she knew not the sender. Taking in these facts she nodded and watched ever silently as the Countess took out parchment, ink and quill and as she carefully wrote out a letter, and placed the lid back onto the box as it kept it's new place upon the desk.

The letters started out slowly as she figured out that her unknown admirer hadn't planned on her knowing the significance of the ring right from the start but, over time everything fell into place. With the emergence of the true man, and his ways, and his humor through the letters, and advice, as well as the gifts. She rarely thought of her rivalry with Shevraeth and was always civil to him at each of the many social events they both attended. He for his part acted the same.

The ring had been completed and now she had a choice to make. Did she send it and finally dawn the ring that had been sent to her what seemed so long ago now? Did she truly love her Unknown or was it simply a true whim she had commissioned such a thing? Azmus her friend and spy smiled softly to her as he used to do so long ago, and commented lightly on her having found out what the jewelry would mean in court life. He went on to suggest ordering something else to keep the ruse, and Mel lost in her thoughts merely nodded.

It had been a day since her ring had been delivered and it took up a space next to her Unknowns, she knew now that the man did truly love her, and from the extremely subtle hints she could discern from reading in-between the lines he feared her reaction upon revealing himself fully to her. This could mean many things, that he found himself to be of ungainly vanity, that he was not as rich or influential a personage as others who often tried to gain her favor, or that he was of a family he feared she would disapprove of. But those things mattered little to her as long as it was not Flaowervic the fiend, as there was no way in all of Remalna or Sartorias-deles she would ever consider courting a Merindar.

She stopped for a moment as she realized that yes she had just accepted that even Shevraeth was suitable as a suitor. Shaking her head she returned her gaze to the rings. Her thoughts once again drifting off to ponderings of love. Yes, she was always eager, perhaps a bit too eager all told, for the next letter from her Unknown. Yes, she soaked in his words and opinions like a flower soaked in the rain. And Yes, imaging a life without his letters was painful. Here she stopped, this was all true, but now she was growing ever the more unsatisfied with them she wished to see him, to hear his voice, and sit with him for their discussions not just to merely write away the days and never be near him. Though with this another thought hit her a small test first so with a small smile as Mora finished tying up the blue dress for the newest party she strode over to the desk and carefully opening the box and dawned the ring.

The party was a normal affair no one really noticed the ring that now rested upon the heart finger of her right hand, that was until she was joined by Tamara and Nee. As soon as Tamara caught sight of it she let out a surprised exclamation and loudly asked who had gifted Mel such a beautiful ring to grace her heart. They all turned quickly when they heard the choking noise behind them and found themselves surprised at finding Savona roughly hitting the back of Shevraeth as he coughed harshly into his hand as the other swiftly put down a half-filled wine glass. As he stopped and straightened all three ladies were surprised to find a light blush upon his face as he caught sight of them. Savona grinned suavely at them as he said with a tad of smugness, "I have finally received a reaction from my dearest yet stoic cousin!"

Mel noticed slightly that the eyes of several men never left the ring on her finger, and she noticed Shevraeth was among that number even as she said her fare-thee-wells of the evening.

The next morning the letter from her unknown was quite amusing as it seemed he could not quite believe that she had worn the ring, and seemed to hint at her to see why she had done so. In a whim of her own she danced lightly around the questions giving half-truths and vague answers in the forms of passages from some of her favorite tomes to see if he would dance this game with her. After all if he has yet to reveal himself then what games were left for her to play in this courtship?

If was only a few hours before her ball commenced and she looked out over one of the gardens her Unknown had sent another letter just moments ago and in its lines she had found the words she most wanted to see and to hear. He was to reveal himself on the marrow, that he loved her, and wished a token of her so that he could not possibly be mistaken for another upon their meeting. She turned back to the desk, she had most of her answers. The whole court knew she was in love but she had successfully kept the secret of who, and even her own brother was clueless.

They thought it curious that she kept such a thing secret, and intrigue on why her suitor did the same was often a topic of gossip, but with the abrupt leaving of most of the Merindars the rumors became that she did it to protect her suitor from unfriendly court members, or that her suitor was a commoner and she was training him for a court appearance. That particular rumor was a source of amusement for her and her Unknown.

She shook away her thoughts again and taking a breath penned back all of her thoughts on love, how that unless he was a Merindar she did love him as well, and as a token she sent him the ring and the meanings she put behind it of his mystery and the mystery that was love.

Quickly before she lost the nerve to do so she sealed the letter and gave both it and the ring to Mora.

Vidanric paced his quarters as he awaited her reply. 'What would she think? What would she send? Was it truly wise to tell her, even with the Marquise away? What if she loved another? No she wore his rings always one of the three he sent her. Burn It! What was taking so long?'

Just as the last thought crossed him mind his messenger arrived with a letter and a small wooden box. Tossing the letter to lightly land on his bed beside him Danric carefully opened the box, and then let it drop from numb fingers as his legs went weak causing him to forcefully sit on the bed regaining the servants attention while doing so.

"My Lord?" the servant asked concerned and after getting no answer after asking twice more he cautiously picked up the box. 'Was it a trap? He had been sure it came from the Countess as well, but if it had caused the paralysis of hi-'

The young man's thoughts stopped when he saw the ring nestled in the box and glittering back up at him. It took everything he had to not burst into laughter; the Countess had sent his lord a ring! No wonder Mora had been so smug and amused. Glancing at his Lord the man's face was a near comical mix of shock, disbelief, and an utter giddiness that again forced Jal to bite his tongue in an effort not to laugh. And he had to bite harder as he noticed his Lord's eyes follow the ring as he moved the box to set it next to the letter from the Countess, really this was too funny!

Meanwhile Vidanric's thoughts where a racing mantra of She sent me a _ring_! She sent _me_ a _ring_!

_She _sent _me _a _ring_! Then came the thoughts of all the implications and what if's again took over his mind until it finally returned to him that a letter had been sent as well. As he tore it open and read it he felt the utmost relief. Especially when she added her distaste for the Merindars. He knew even now that the smile on his face was impossible to remove no matter who saw it, but LIFE! She had sent him a ring! And one with so much meaning he was slightly surprised that it fit his heart finger, but no matter after all she had sent him a ring!

Russav tapped lightly on the tapestry as was polite before walking straight in only to find the outer chamber empty, and with a shrug entered his cousin/best friend's bedroom. What he found caused him to stop dead in the doorway. His cousin wore an expression of such open giddiness that it nearly concerned the young Duke, and given that the servant looked as he was desperately fighting to not burst into untoward laughter, well he had a right to be concerned! Vidanric looked as if he wanted to start dancing on the very spot!

Slowly and cautiously he moved forward, he had never seen Danric like this not since the party of his that Mel had shown up wearing the ring Danric had sent her, and even then he wasn't this giddy and was able to control himself. As he finally got Danric's attention said man jumped straight up from his seat on the bed only to grab Russav into a rather awkward hug then picking him up to spin him around laughing all the while. This only concerned Russav even more this was not like Danric, not at all. As he was put down he had to deal with Danric shoving a hand forward into Russav's own face as he proclaimed, "Look! Look at it! Life! I still can beli-"

He stopped only when Russav grabbed the fluttering hand to see just what had driven his cousin mad, and there on Danric's heart finger was a ring. Russav merely blinked at it for several moments before looking again at his cousin's smiling face. And then it dawned Meliara the sly little Countess had sent Danric a ring...oh...life. He could feel the smile forming on his face as he then laughed along with Danric.

He still remembered the party Danric was discreetly watching Mel as Tamara and Nee both approached from different directions even as they kept up their conversations Russav was about to suggest approaching them when Danric took a rather large sip of his wine and just that very moment Tamara's exclamation reached them. It had taken every ounce of training and decorum he had to not burst into laughter as Danric's eyes widened comically and he inhaled the wine he had been about to swallow making a loud choking noise as he did so. Even after he had recovered his decorum Danric's actions where still far to amusing for the man's own good, and what was not amusing about Danric's eyes never leaving that ring for the rest of the night discreetly of course as only Russav and the dear Countess had noticed.

The ball was a success, and everything was perfect save for the insult given by the Merindar menace, even if she was the only one to notice. She made her rounds as was proper, and was slightly concerned as Savona seemed for all his grace and composure as if he wanted nothing more to laugh in her face. If her Unknown had not sent her the three rings (The first, and then after she had worn it two that had obviously been commissioned for her; as they both fit her personality, and contained her favorite jewels even as both where two different yet distinct styles.) she would have thought the letters a massive jest with her at the butt and Savona to laugh at her misfortune of falling in love with a forgery. Pushing such thoughts away she returned to her duties as hostess dancing with various nobles throughout the night. She had the misfortune of being asked to dance by the Merindar, though getting to dance with the Marquis soon after was rather refreshing as he was always a good dancer. Though getting caught staring was not on the list of intentions for the night luckily his attire led to a topic of conversation and acting as a reason for her discourteous behavior. Even if after the dance she felt that she had missed something, and even now thinking of her Unknown led to vague visions of grey eyes. Shaking her head she continued throughout the night only sparing a sad thought that she might have been able to join in the scarf dance with her Unknown if they had met even that very morning.

Vidanric was vastly annoyed that now of all times was when the Merindar menaces decided to make their move. Was it too great of a boon to ask for them to have waited a time-change or perhaps two? As he swung up into the saddle he mentally prayed that Meliara would forgive him for this, and that she would not think everything was a jest to the court at her expense, or life that he was the Merindar braggart.

As Mel was met with Azmus' exhausted visage her slightly giddy mood dissipated rapidly. After hearing everything she quickly forgot thoughts of appropriateness or decorum and rapidly changed her clothing; Mora swiftly doing her own duties to prepare for the journey.

They stood with their eyes locked for a moment before Mel huffed and entered the room only to sway and fall into a seat rather than seat herself as she had planed. The slight twitch of his brows showed his concern, "I take it you know about the Merindar menaces that are up to something, and you have a veritable army waiting for you?"

Again a slight twitch of his lips gave her a brief glimpse to his thoughts, "Indeed, May I inquire, Countess, as to your presence here outside of the palace or indeed the capital?"

A grimace crossed her face as she thought how this probably looked before deciding to start at the beginning, "After the party with the Marquise I summoned Azmus our old spy to try to straighten things out, and to try to find out what she was up to. He turned up in my quarters a short time ago; the Merindars are trying to break the Covenant again. They plan to pay the mercenaries with our colorwoods and they have wagon loads of kinthus going to the mountains they plan to kill off the Hill Folk and take the woods. I sent him to warn you and the Prince and Princess as soon as I got the report I'm on my way to Orbanith to warn the Hill Folk."

He sat frowning from his seat even as the maid came in glancing between then before asking if she would have some as well Shevraeth nodded and gave his thanks. Turning back to Mel as the maid left he asked a pertinent question of why she was going to Orbanith rather than to Tlanth. He was soon educated on some of the ways of the Hill Folk. When the maid returned Mel simply looked at the Marquis in front of her before he gave her the signs of his trust in the matter. They both ate in silence both acknowledging that questions could or rather would be answered later.

As she re-entered the room to find her cloak gone and his by the fire she felt a small pang as the action was something she imagined her Unknown doing for her. At that thought another stronger pang went though her as she thought about what he would be thinking to find her gone on the very day they where to finally see the face of the other in something other than acknowledging apathy. She so hoped that he would understand and that he would forgive her.

As she dressed appropriately in the now fresh clothing Mel thought briefly about what her Unknown might have been feeling at that moment before shaking her head and leaving the rooms towards the Inn's common. She heard the music and chatter before anything else, but as soon as she entered the room the riding given to her as an escort jumped to attention from where they had been talking to several of the locals and saluted as Nessaren came forward bowing as she said, "Countess Meliara, if it would please your Ladyship to break your fast before we ride?"

Mel laughed lightly as she gave other woman a smile saying simply, "That would be lovely, Thank you Nessaren."

As she joined them at the table she noticed the locals and even the stable-hand that had helped her previously stare at her awestruck, and then she noticed the rest of the riding being a bit more reserved than before she had joined them giving a small laugh that gained all of their attentions, "Life! I'm not about to reprimand you for relaxing a little. Brace up, I'm not going to bite, and I seriously doubt that you would taste all that well if I did in any case."

That got snickers from all of them and a grin from Nessaren while the locals just got that impressed and awestruck look back from where it was fading slightly. She noticed one of the riding entering as she finally dug into her fare of the morning, and spoke to Nessaren quickly and with a nod he left to most likely to ready the horses. Nessaren spoke up then, "My Lady, the paving stones have been given to the locals as per your orders."

Here Mel noticed the stable-hand's jaw drop before Nessaren continued, "Several of the local farmers have agreed to take the kinthus to the sea to be disposed of in return for the wagons, the wood rendered, and a reasonable amount of coin each."

Getting a nod in return Nessaren continued, "The Denlieff mercenaries have been detained at the Orbanith Fortress with the permission of Lady Elenet. The rest of the wing has split between guarding the mercenaries and returning to the camp. We have been released into your care by the Marquis and await your orders my Lady."

Mel nodded once again before speaking, "When everyone is finished we'll make for the camp. Has there been any report from them?"

The riding grinned again as she showed her care for them by allowing them to finish even if most of them had already done so, and that they got to return to the camp. Nessaren still grinning even as it took a decidedly sardonic turn answered, "It is with the utmost regret that I inform you that the Marquise of Merindar was found to have poisoned herself after her failed attempt of a coup d'état. All other forces where either routed or surrendered. This happened about the same time you decided to attempt to stop twenty wagons worth of Denlieff mercenaries my Lady."

Mel could feel the blush that covered her face at the last comment even as the locals all goggled at her yet again, "Just had to add that didn't you?"

That set off the riding as they fell into hilarious laughter, "Yes, yes, laugh it up. Poke fun at the silly Countess, just wait till I really learn to mince you."

This only added fuel to fire as it where since the riding merely grabbed on to one another in an attempt to stay upright they where all laughing so hard. "Oh, you think it's funny now, but just wait until next week I'll be making cheese out of the lot of you!"

Mel said all of this with as straight a face as she could keep which only had then laughing even harder until she could not hold it any longer and joined them in laughter.

What she didn't know was that the story of how kind, caring, and equal in treatment she was of the riding and the few locals that where able to speak with her where going to spread rapidly and then be added to those of the craftsmen and servants that had worked with her for her ball in Athanarel.

As the tent emptied Mel turned her thoughts briefly to her Unknown once again wondering what he was feeling while she was here. Blinking away her thoughts she turned her attention to Shevraeth as they discussed all the pertinent happenings of the last few days.

When he asked her if she had anymore questions without the drawl she had learned to associate with him she knew that now was the time to apologize if they where to have an effort at a friendship, "I don't have anymore questions, but rather apologies to make. Ones that are long overdue, and if we are to build a friendship then I feel they must be said."

He held up his hand to quite her for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking, "I would like to take this moment to apologize myself."

He paused before taking off one of his gloves and then slowly taking off the other as he spoke, "It seems that I have broken a promise I gave you not three days past."

Mel was slightly confused at this as the Marquis had never promised her anything the only one who had made a promise to her three days (was really only that long?) ago was...her...Unknown, and then she saw the ring.

Danric sat still with bated breath as Mel's face held only the expression of her confusion until the realization caught up with her, and he knew just when her eyes alighted on the ring as her eyes widened even as her lips parted in surprise. And so taking another deep breath he rose slightly and came around to her side her eyes still not leaving the ring and letting out the breath "It is time," he said softly, "to collect on my wager."

And then ever so slowly giving her all the time she needed to run away and hide like he half thought she would, he took her into his arms a gentle embrace that she could easily get out of if she so wished.

So close now he could see the shimmer of colors in her hair, her fair clear skin, and then the shining sky-blue eyes that looked into his own. The emotions in her eyes surprised him slightly, but after seeing them he could not help but bush his lips against her forehead right beside her brow and again just over one of her beautiful eyes, before he finally brought his lips to hers in a light and gentle kiss. He pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes and saw again those wonderful emotions happiness, slight relief, and love, though to his slight concern slight chagrin as well. Before his thoughts went too deep she had already locked her hands around his shoulder and neck and pulled him in for another fuller kiss.

He was in heaven that was all that he could think as he held her now tightly against himself and felt her arms around his shoulders in an equally strong embrace, breathing in her scent of mountain air, and forest growth, and moonflowers. He felt her soft lips against his and slowly one of his hands drifted up the cup the soft skin of her face even as he tightened his arm around her waist. He felt one of her hands mirror his on the side of his own face as she too tightened her grip on his shoulders.

So enthralled where they in one another that they failed to notice the runner and the guard now gawking at them for a moment. Before the runner hesitantly clearer his throat to gain their attentions, and rather than springing apart like he had thought they would, they slowly parted and as they turned to face the courier and guard they both noticed the rings on the hands of the couple. The guard and courier smiled slightly before going back to post and delivering their report respectively.

Vidanric smiled down as Mel and with one last brush of lips stood and asked, "Ready for a ride?"

They arrived at the same inn that they had previously met up in, and Mel leaned into Vidanric's warmth as he spoke to the innkeeper Who along with several of the staff seemed quite surprised at seeing both nobles in such a position, but as it was Danric only tightened his grip around her waist slightly.

In the room they sat before the fire chatting softly and merely holding one another in an embrace. Finally Danric got up the courage to ask what he was not entirely sure he wanted the answer to, "Mel?"

"Mmm"

"What...what where you so chagrined about when you saw the ring?"

Mel turned and blinked up at him for a moment before the chagrined look returned, "A few things, how is was sort of obvious that you would be one of the few people hesitant to start a public courtship for various reasons, how the servants where most likely the ones to put us on the same roads for this little adventure, and how that now it's very obvious that Savona was dying to laugh at me when I greeted him at the ball because he must have seen the ring and knew about this from the start."

Danric thought about it for a moment before grinning and giving a chuckle that sounded just like Russav which he told her, "And I bet it's going to chagrin him when he hears that you knew he was laughing at you or rather us in his head!"

As they readied to leave Mel paused and turned to the man at her side and then looking deep into his grey eyes she said, "I love you, Vidanric"

His breath hitched as he heard those precious words and taking her into yet another embrace he whispered right into her ear, "I love you too Meliara"

As all of Athanarel woke from the after-effects of the spells release, they where surprised to find out just what had happened. Recovery was mostly swift and only those who truly cared, be it for power or twoing intentions, noticed the ring on Vidanric's hand. Though Mel noticed Savona looked entirely to pleased with the situation as he kept looked between the ring and her general direction. That was when her thoughts where confirmed and she sent him a mildly annoyed look as he looked at her again, though it only caused him to grin even wider.

Ara was at the inn with one of her latest flirts and Emris of course. When the carriage arrived the inn was packed as it was a festival day, and everyone who was anyone in Garvel was there so the carriage was immediately the center of attention. Ara hoped that it wasn't just another passing noble wanting all the good food again. Emris still didn't believe her when she said the Countess had been to her house and neither did anyone else in town as all their servants never saw her and her parents wouldn't say a word about it!

Her thoughts all vanished when the tall dark haired very handsome noble stepped out of the carriage Emris beside her gasped in surprise, but when he turned and held up his hand for one of the most beautiful women Ara had ever seen she knew instantly that was Lady Tamara which by Emris' gasp made the man Duke Savona. Even as the crowd gave them some space another handsome lord stepped out his hair a fiery red as he helped another Lady out of the carriage, and then yet another very handsome Lord with lovely blond hair climbed out of the and helped out a figure Ara knew very well, it was the Countess.

Mel had to smile at Danric's braving his dislike of carriages for this, and for helping her out of the contraption. She smiled at all the awestruck faces around her searching for the one she knew would be making herself known one way or another soon and she was right as a girl scooted forward through the crowd and calling out, "Countess!"

Smiling once again she spoke with laughter in her tone, "Hello Ara, I hope you don't mind but I brought some friends for a visit."

Even Russav was struggling not to laugh as the jaws of every person there dropped in surprise at the greeting and just to keep her composure as her grin was becoming a bit to obvious, "May I present my brother Count Branaric Astiar his intended the Lady Nimiar Argaliar."

Bran giving a wave and a grin as he was introduced while Nee smiled at the younger girl and gave a small curtsey, "Duke Russav Savona and his intended the Lady Tamara Chamadis."

Both gave a bow and a curtsey respectively, while Russav also gave the girl one of his famous flirtatious smiles which had Ara and many of the other women in the crowd nearly swooning, "And, Finally my own intended Vidanric Renselaeus Marquis of Shevraeth."

Danric gave a small bow while I could tell that poor Ara was fighting to keep her jaw from dropping, and all the while the eyes of the crowd around us merely widened further and further and the names keep coming after all it's not everyday that four of the most famous members of the Court of Athanarel came to their home.

The arrival of various dignitaries was becoming a very boring routine to both Mel and Danric so as they made their way to greet the latest arrivals Mel expected no different so as they stood at the door next to the page with the duty to announce them Mel saw the frankly surprised expression pass over Danric's face for a moment before it was replaced by a mischievous smile before the polite court mask was put back on, though the laughter was still in his eyes. She looked out at the formation of Marloven dignitaries who weren't even paying attention to them but rather various decorations around the room. She noticed that their King was the only one looking at them, and he seemed like he was trying to place if he had met Danric yet or not. She saw the recognition flash across his eyes and the twitching of his lips as his eyes flicked quickly to his subjects, and then suddenly a smaller young woman turned to look at them with a small smile all her own.

"Presenting their grace, Lady Meliara Astiar of Tlanth and Lord Vidanric Renselaeus Marquis of Shevraeth." The page called out and Mel watched as Danric's lips twitched as the Marlovens practically ignored their introduction (except for their King and apparently their Queen who was matching Danric's expression and giving a soft smile and a stifled giggle respectively) until the word Shevraeth left the page's mouth, because as soon as it did the rest of them all snapped their heads around quickly enough to be amusing as their eyes all locked onto Danric. She saw most of them fighting to keep their jaws dropping with wide eyes, while an older man looked merely surprised and the rest didn't even try and stood there staring slack-jawed. Mel followed Danric as he made his way to the stunned group and snickering King.

"_Hello, Senrid. It's good to see you." _Danric greeted the young looking man. Before turning still in his best court mode to the rest of the group. _"Keriem, Stad, Marec, Marloviar, Senelac Forthan, Lennec, Lady Satora I offer you my sincere greetings, Welcome to my kingdom."_

The Marlovens for their part where still shocked at the surprise appearance of a face they knew. Until one of them sneered causing Mel to frown even if she didn't know the language they were speaking, _"Getting all uppity now Shevraeth you're not the king."_

Mel observed the reactions of the others the King and Queen where frowning at the younger man, while the others had the looks of annoyed exasperation. Danric merely gave a small smile and very shallow bow before speaking, _"True the coronation and wedding are not for another three days, however you are all in attendance for my ascendancy to the throne. Although most of those here in attendance already acknowledge my right as King, so is it not appropriate that I should ready myself for my station?"_

Mel watched still silent as both the Marloven King and Queen had to stifle their laughter as the rest of the group excluding the older gentleman again had their jaws dropping. "In any case it is my honor to introduce my intended Lady Meliara Astiar. Meliara my cousin Senrid King of Marloven Hess his wife Queen Liere, the esteemed Commander Keriem, and alas my time out of contact has be-ridden me the knowledge of the ranks of the other personages so I shall have to settle to give but just their names, my former and perhaps still so friends, Van Stad, his cousin Van Marloviar, Fenis Senelac, Retren Forthan, Jarend Marec*, and Gheal Lennec*"

Mel smiled and gave a curtsy to the group waving her fan in the greeting of new friends mode, as she was already so used to it's use in court life. Then she noticed that she was only getting blinked at for the gesture except the three who gave return smiles and nods. She glanced again at Danric with a small frown only to have him chuckle lightly at the situation, "_She gave you a greeting of friendship, and is most puzzled that you do not return the sentiments even if just for proprieties sake given the situation."_

Now the Marlovens all looked slightly puzzled as the Lady hadn't said a word. Danric still smiling simply said, "_The fan gesture, you will have to keep a watch on them. She made the gesture for 'greetings to new friendships' initiating a light positive attachment to our acquaintance in this instance the recipient is at least expected to smile and give a nod agreeing to the possible friendship or alliance. If someone of a higher rank gives you this gesture it is an honor in your cases the future Queen. Any members of the court watching will be insulted if you do not positively acknowledge the gesture as it's an insult to the Queen not a smart move in the most normal of cases but Meliara is also a heroine to the Kingdom and very much loved by the people insulting her will insure that no one of worth here is going to like you." _

Mel watched as Danric spoke and the eyes of the group save the three widened comically before they all turned to her and gave awkward bows and still slightly confused smiles only causing her to giggle and wave her fan automatically in 'forgiveness of ignorance' and then 'amusement of situation' she noticed that most of the court relaxed around them and she noticed that the Marlovens eyes where wide again as they registered the relaxation of the court. Before they all turned to Danric again.

"_She forgave your mistake made in ignorance and indicated that she now found the situation amusing. And yes the entire court just relaxed as they now know that you have not insulted the Queen. As I said the fan has a language of it's own here. You will have to watch out for certain gestures as they are insults even when nothing of the sort is spoken aloud. Now I do believe that it would be polite to continue the conversation in our tongue as you are here not in Marloven Hess." _

While they still looked a bit bewildered and confused the Marlovens all nodded and said their greetings and it wasn't long before the party was over and they where all retiring to their various quarters once again.

Mel was nervous, no she was terrified even as she stood just outside the doors leading to her future. One of the dancer girls turned to look at her and after taking in her expression turned and nudge Ara getting her attention and gesturing to Mel. Taking one look at her expression Ara giggled and started gossiping to her about what happened after they had left Garvel after their visit and how jealous Emris was of her getting to be one of the dancers.

Soon Mel was calm and smiling at Ara's babble before the doors opened and the girls quickly got into position and started the procession, and as soon as she saw Danric nothing else mattered.

End

_**AN: Well there it is not sure about the ending but meh what can you do?**_

_*** I can't remember or find their full names so they just got picked from a list of Marloven I found (blushes). **_

_**Anyway review and let me know what you think! And yes I know that there is most likely some mistakes in here. For some reason I can never get rid of all of them (sigh).**_


End file.
